Get Mine Get Yours
by CeNa'S LiDdLe SuGa
Summary: *~Chapter 5 is FINALLY Up~* This is a fic based on the song "Get Mine Get Yours" by Christina Aguilera *~Jeff Hardy Fic~*
1. Get Mine Get Yours

Disclaimer: Ok I admit it. I don't own any-1. R u happy now?!?!?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
  
All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be  
  
Baby I don't mind us bein' some kinda casual thing  
  
Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can you  
  
As the first rays of sun light crept on to the early morning horizon,   
twenty-one year old Marissa Yander awoke. She looked around and realized   
where she was. She looked over to her side and saw exactly who she figured   
would be lying asleep next to her. She sighed softly and gently unwrapped   
their arms from around her slim waist. She wrapped the sheet tightly around   
her body and walked into the bathroom. She put her hands on the sides of the   
sink and slowly raised her head to look at herself in the mirror. This was   
getting harder and harder for her to deal with by the day. Being with him   
this way was driving her nuts. But it all was just a casual thing. They   
were only friends with benefits.   
  
Put your hands on my waistline   
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline   
  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
It had started out as a one night stand, something they both needed at   
the time. She had never expected to develop these feelings for him when they   
had decided to let out their 'sexual tensions' on each other on a regular   
basis, but they way he touched her and they way he kissed her, no man has   
ever made her feel the way he did. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.   
She wasn't supposed to fall for him. They decided that what they had was   
commitment free. If he came home from the road with a girlfriend, she would   
just have to accept. If she had a man when he got home then that was   
something he would have to accept.   
  
If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me  
  
The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy  
  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free  
  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' commin' hidden underneath the sheets  
  
Can you   
  
And of course no one knew about it. It was their little secret. Of   
course some people had suspected things but that was it. When they weren't   
alone they acted as if they were nothing more than good friends. She ran a   
hand over her eyes and sighed again. What the hell was she gonna do. She   
knew that quickly she was falling for him, and she was falling hard. She had   
to get out of this before she had completely fallen for him. But how could   
she get out of it without him suspecting something?  
  
Put your hands on my waistline   
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline   
  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
(But don't fall in love)  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
The only way to was to find a boyfriend, but she didn't want another   
boyfriend right after this.   
  
So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty  
  
All night a private party  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
  
She let a lone tear slip down her cheek as she heard footsteps coming   
towards the bathroom. She quickly wiped away her tear as the door opened.   
"Hey." He said resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey." She said back softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as their eyes met through the mirror.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly adverting her eyes from his.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." She said turning around to face him. "I better get   
going, before Amy figures out I'm not there."  
  
"Can't you stay? At least just for little while." He asked wrapping his   
arms around her waist.  
  
"Amy already thinks something's going on between us. If she wakes up and   
I'm not there she'll bug me till she gets something out of me." She answered   
slowly unwrapping his arms from around her waist. "Plus I have classes at   
eleven o'clock." She said walking back into his bedroom. She gathered her   
clothes that were scattered around his room and began to dress.  
  
It ain't about the kissin' or huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'  
  
Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5  
  
"When do you go back on the road?" She asked as she sat on his bed   
pulling on her black leather boots she had been wearing the night before.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." He answered sitting next to her. "Are you coming   
over tonight?"  
  
"Depends on how much work I get today." She said standing up.   
  
"Come here." He said pulling her into his lap. He kissed her lips   
passionately. "Are you sure you have to go this early?" He asked once they   
broke apart.  
  
"Yea Jeff. I gotta go." She said standing up. "I'll call you later   
Hardy Boy." She said as she left his bedroom.  
  
We have a physical thing  
  
We make love, but don't fall in love  
  
We spend time  
  
Just enough so you get yours and I get mine  
  
No strings attached  
  
I want your body   
  
Not your heart   
  
She sat in her car and rested her head on the steering wheel. She had to   
face the facts. Jeff didn't want her that way. They were just friends and   
that's all they would ever be.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well this is like my 4th fic. The song is "Get Mine Get Yours" by   
Christina Aguilera (Which I do NOT own any rightz 2). Ummm...right now that's all I have 2 say. Plz, plz, plz   
review & tell me if I should continue. If u liked it, go check out my other   
ficz (u can find them by clicking on the link 2 take u 2 my profile) mayb   
u'll like them 2. I dunno just plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come   
on it's my b-day in a week, think of it as an early b-day   
present!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L8erz Pplz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	2. Not a Lil Gurl Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marissa walked into the house she shared with her friend, Amy Dumas. Her and her older brother, Chris, had grown up down in Fort Lauderdale across the street from Amy and her family. Chris and Amy were best friends and practically inspirable since they were 5 years old. Amy was like the older sister Marissa never had. When Marissa had told Amy she had been accepted to Dukes University, Amy told her to come live with her since she was barely ever there and Marissa could house sit and watch after Cody instead of living in the dorms. Marissa walked into the living room and saw Amy sitting on the couch. "Hey Aimes, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?? Do you know how worried I was about you?" Amy asked standing up and throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"I went out and got some coffee 'cause I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." She answered holding up the cup of Starbuck's coffee she had in her hands.  
  
"Oh ok...but I have one more question for you. Where the hell were you at two A.M. when I got back from Matt's last night?" Marissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I went out ok."  
  
"No it's not ok! I promised Chris I would look out for you-"  
  
"I don't give a shit what you promised Chris!!!! I'm not a fucking three year old child you need to keep tabs on. I'm a twenty-one year old woman who can take care of herself!!!" Marissa yelled cutting Amy off.  
  
"You're right. You are old enough to make your own decisions. I'm sorry Riss." Amy said sitting back down. "Just next time maybe leave me a note...please."  
  
"I guess that's fair enough." Marissa said sitting next to her. "I'm surprised you didn't stay at Matt's, I mean he's got a heated toilet seat and you can't beat that especially in this cold January weather." She said with a laugh.  
  
"I know...I can't believe he actually put that up as one of his Matt Facts." Amy said laughing a long with her. "You didn't get any coffee for me?" Amy asked with a frown.  
  
"I didn't think you would be here...but if you want you can have the rest of mine." Marissa said holding out her coffee to Amy.  
  
"Ugh...no thank you, I think I'll pass." She said pushing it away.  
  
"Yea it's cold anyways, that's why I offered it to you." Marissa said with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures. Don't you have classes this morning?"  
  
"Yea at eleven. I'm gonna go catch a quick nap before though." Marissa said heading up the stairs.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~One O'clock~*  
  
Amy, Matt, and Jeff sat at a table in Cracker Barrel waiting for Marissa to arrive from her last class of the day so they could have lunch. "Guys, I'm worried about Marissa." Amy blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"Last night when I got home, she wasn't home and didn't get home till almost seven this morning." Amy answered putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Aimes, she's a big girl going out one night won't hurt her. Besides she was with me." Jeff said trying to ease the red head's nerves.  
  
"What do you mean she was with you last night?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow at the youngest hardy.  
  
"I met up with her late last night in umm....Denny's. Neither of us could sleep so we went back to my house and watched a couple of movies." Jeff said trying to sound believable.  
  
"Yea but she's been doing it a lot lately, at least once a week." Amy said as Marissa walked through the restaurant doors.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She said sitting in the chair next to Jeff.  
  
"No problem. Why didn't you tell me you were at Jeff's last night?" Amy asked looking at her expectantly. Marissa's eyes widened.  
  
"You told her?" She said turning her attention towards Jeff.  
  
"Yea what's wrong with two friends watching movies?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh...umm...nothing. I was just...err...surprised you told her." She said trying to make up an excuse. Amy and Matt both looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" Matt asked.  
  
"No." They both answered in unison.  
  
"Ok, then let's eat." He said picking up the menu, still not convinced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Marissa was lying on her bed studying when there was a knock on the door. "Come in"  
  
"Hey" Jeff said walking in.  
  
"Hi" She said turning her attention away from her books and to Jeff.  
  
"What are ya studying?" Jeff asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Chemistry" She said closing the book. "Amy and Matt left?"  
  
"Yea." He said running his hand up her leg. "Do you have to study now?" He asked kissing the part of her lower back that was exposed from her tank top.  
  
"No" She said, turning so that she was lying on her back. Jeff climbed over her so he was straddling her waist. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "What if Amy comes home?" She asked as Jeff's hands crept up her tank top slowly.  
  
"She said she was staying at Matt's tonight." Jeff said as he pulled her tank top over her head.  
  
"That's what she said last night." Marissa said with a soft moan as Jeff gently tugged at her belly button ring with his teeth. She pulled his the shirt he was wearing over his head and quickly flipped him over.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked with a smirk as she straddled his waist. She shrugged her shoulders and began to kiss his chest softly. She worked her way up towards his neck and then to his mouth. She gave Jeff a kiss but not a soft, innocent kiss, but one filled with hunger and lust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours later Jeff laid awake watching Marissa sleep. He watched as her chest gently rose and fell with her every breath. He thought about what Amy was saying earlier. He knew that Marissa hated having to lie to Amy because they were so close. And he knew there was something wrong with her. He could see it in her eyes and it was beginning to worry him. He gently stroked her hair as she moved closer to him in her sleep. Jeff watched as her eyes began to slowly open. "Are you watching me?" She asked, tiredly lifting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He said softly. "Listen I better go. I have an early flight and I still have to pack." He said sitting up.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll talk to you later then." She said laying her head back down on her pillow.  
  
"Yea, I'll talk to you later." He said as he got up and began to dress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~One Week Later~*  
  
"Jeff I can't do this anymore." Marissa said. "No, no that isn't good." She said as she paced around her room. "Jeff this isn't working anymore...ugh, that's no good either!" She exclaimed looking at the clock. "Time to go pick everyone up." She quickly grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Crystal were at Amy's and Marissa's. "Jeff, can I talk to you?" Marissa whispered to Jeff.  
  
"Yea, sure." He said as they walked out into her backyard. "What's up?" Jeff asked watching her begin to pace in front of him.  
  
"You know how we've been...you know...having...umm...sex?" She asked looking up at him and he nodded urging her to continue. "Well, I can't anymore. It's just too much with school and everything; I just can't do it anymore. So I think we should go back to being just friends." She said all in one breath.  
  
"Is that what was bothering you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well kinda...wait how did you know something was bothering me?" She asked giving him a slightly confused look.  
  
"Your eyes are a window to your soul." He said.  
  
"So are you ok with this?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "But are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said softly. *Other then the fact that I'm falling in love with you I'm fine.* she thought to herself. "So we're just friends now?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. Come on let's go back inside."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Alright pplz. Here's chapter 2 & I hope u all enjoy. O & 2dayz my b- day so happy b-day 2 me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how good this fic is gonna b cuz it's not turning out as good as I had hoped so we'll just have 2 wait & c. Anywayz thanx 2 Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, Billion Dollar Ashley, & queen1886 4 reviewin'!!!! As always plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!!?  
  
L8erz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	3. You're What?

Disclaimer: I own every-1!!!!!!! Ok...u caught me...I wuz lying...I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Two Months Later~*  
  
"Riss...are you ok?" Amy asked walking into Marissa's hotel room bathroom after hearing the sounds of her getting sick. Marissa sat up and quickly flushed the toilet.  
  
"I'm fine. It was probably just something I ate last night." She lied. She knew what was making her sick and it wasn't something she ate. Amy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure...we ate the same thing last night and I'm not sick."  
  
"Maybe it just didn't agree with me." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you stay here instead of coming with me...in case you're sick or something?" Amy said. Marissa had a week off of school and decided to go on the road with Amy for the two days she had for the Heat taping after Raw.  
  
"No...I'm fine Aimes, don't worry." Marissa said standing up and running the water in the sink. "Give me five minutes to brush my teeth and I'll be ready." She said grabbing her toothbrush.  
  
"Ok. I'll wait for you down in the lobby." Amy said leaving the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~At the Arena~*  
  
"Hey guys." Amy said as she and Marissa walked down to the ring and saw Chris Irvine (Y2J), Jay Reso (Christian), Shane Helms (Hurricane), Andrew Martin (Test), Jeff, and a few others in the ring prepping for their matches for that night.  
  
"Hey girls." They all echoed in unison.  
  
"Who's got who tonight?" Amy asked leaning on the ring apron.  
  
"I get to kick the king of the assclown's ass tonight." Andrew said.  
  
"No way I'm gonna totally kick you in your testicles tonight." Chris said and everyone laughed. Marissa suddenly put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said quickly heading towards the nearest bathroom.  
  
"I told her she should've stayed at the hotel." Amy said to no one in particular.  
  
"What's up?" Jeff asked leaning on the ropes to look at her.  
  
"She was sick this morning. She said it was something she ate but I think she's coming down with something." Amy said as Jeff, Jay, and Shane got out of the ring so Andrew and Chris could figure out what they were going to do for their match. A few minutes later Marissa came back from the bathroom. "You ok?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." She said running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the-" Amy started only to be cut off by Marissa.  
  
"No, I'm not going back to the hotel. I'm fine, just something I ate." She snapped, quickly regretting it. "I'm sorry Aimes, I didn't mean to snap"  
  
"It's ok...I know how I get sometimes." She said with a grin. "I forget a lot that you're a big girl."  
  
"Then what's your excuse for me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"'Jeff, you should go ice your ribs, Jeff that's too dangerous, Jeff your gonna get hurt, Jeff-"  
  
"Shut up! I do not sound like that...do I?" Amy asked looking around at the others. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Yep...Jeff sounds pretty close." Jay said and Amy hit him on the arm.  
  
"Well it's only because I care."  
  
"So you don't care about us?" Shane asked feigning hurt.  
  
"Believe me Shane; you're lucky she doesn't mother you." Marissa said.  
  
"I do not mother you." Amy said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit." Marissa said with a small smile.  
  
"Anyways...come on Riss, I have to go find Coach." Amy said pulling Marissa by the arm to the back  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Marissa stood in front of the full length mirror in her hotel room examining her stomach. She sighed softly and ran a hand over the tiny bulge that had formed there. It wasn't that big but it wouldn't be to long till people started noticing it and then there was Jeff. How was she going to tell Jeff? Ever since they had gone back to just being friends, things had changed between them. But what could she expect? Of course things would be weird, but she hadn't expected things to be this bad. Whenever they were alone, they always fell into an uncomfortable silence. They couldn't even look each other in the eye. And the worst part about it was that her feelings hadn't changed. She could always get an...she couldn't even think of the word with out getting sick. Suddenly there was a knock on her door interrupting her thoughts. She pulled down her shirt and opened the door. "Hey Aimes...what are you doing here this late?" Marissa asked letting Amy in the door.  
  
"They cancelled our flight for tomorrow...they cancelled everyone's flight. There's already a foot of snow out there and it's not letting up till tomorrow night so we're all stuck here." Amy said.  
  
"And you couldn't call me to tell me this over the phone because..." Marissa said wanting Amy to fill in the blank.  
  
"Because you're coming with me to Andrew's room. He's having a little get together since no ones going anywhere in this weather and there'll be lot's of liquor. So get changed so we can go have fun." Amy said going through Marissa's bags.  
  
"I don't know...I was just going to go to bed tonight." Marissa said trying to get out of it.  
  
"Come on...please come with me. Please, please, please." Amy started to beg.  
  
"Ugh...fine as long as you stop begging." Marissa said. "Just let me go change."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Amy, Marissa. Here ya go." Shane said handing Amy and Marissa each a Corona beer.  
  
"Thanks Shane." Amy said happily as she opened it.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Marissa said looking down at the bottle in her hand.  
  
"Are you gonna drink that or just stare at it all night." Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not thirsty." Marissa stated simply. Actually she was thirsty, but she couldn't drink it and risk putting her baby in danger. She absently put her hand on her stomach and gently stroked it. Amy gave her a strange look. "What?"  
  
"Why are you doing that?" She asked gesturing towards Marissa's hand on her stomach. She quickly dropped her hand.  
  
"Nothing...my stomach was just...umm...itchy." She said acting like it was nothing.  
  
"What's up with you? You've been acting weird lately." Amy said leaning against the wall in back of her.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I know, your fine. That's what you've been saying lately. Are you like sick or something?" She asked the worry evident in her voice.  
  
"No...I'm not sick...exactly." Marissa muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, can we please talk about it later?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Fine, but we WILL talk about it later." She said trying to get her point across.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Marissa said saluting Amy. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Trish. You're welcome to join me if you want." She offered.  
  
"Actually, there's someone I need to talk to." Marissa said looking around the room.  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later chica." Amy said going off in search of Trish. Marissa looked around again and spotted exactly who she was looking for. She quickly made her way towards them. She tapped them on the shoulder and they turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Jeff. Can we talk?" She asked him  
  
"Yea, sure." He said excusing himself from the group of people he was talking with.  
  
"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, we can go to my room." Jeff said as they walked into the hallway and to the elevator. Soon they were outside his hotel room door. He opened the door and Marissa followed him inside. Jeff sat at the edge of his bed and watched as she began to pace in front of him. "Are you gonna drink that?" Marissa looked at the unopened beer still in her hand.  
  
"No. You want it?" She asked and Jeff shook his head. She set it down on the desk in the room and once again she began to pace. Jeff continued to watch her as he heard her begin to click he tongue ring against her teeth.  
  
"What's up?" Jeff asked looking at her a little concerned. Marissa took a deep breath.  
  
"Jeff...I...umm...I'm...shit...how can I say this." She said rubbing a hand over her face.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh you just wait until you hear what I have to say, you sure as hell won't be thinking that." She said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Alright now you're really starting to worry me. What's wrong?" Jeff said starting to get a little upset.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Marissa said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Whoa...did you just say you're pregnant?" Jeff asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yea, Jeff, and before you even ask it is yours." She said looking at him for his reaction.  
  
"But we were careful..." He trailed off.  
  
"Well, I guess we weren't careful enough."  
  
"That's why you were sick this morning wasn't it?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Yea, it wasn't something I ate." She said sitting next to him.  
  
"How long have you known?" He asked turning to face her.  
  
"Two and a half weeks." She said lowering her head.  
  
"You've known for two and a half fucking weeks and you're just telling me now?!?!" He yelled standing up.  
  
"Just be glad I told you. I could've left, had the baby and gave it up for adoption and you would've never known." She said raising her head to look at him.  
  
"You wouldn't have done that."  
  
"You're right. I probably wouldn't have but the thought went through my mind many, many times." Marissa said.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Three and a half months."  
  
"Stand up." Jeff said.  
  
"Why?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Just do it." Marissa slowly stood up and Jeff bent down so he was eyelevel with her stomach. He pulled up her shirt and ran a hand over her stomach. "I should have noticed."  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Your change in behavior, you getting sick, you not drinking and this." He said gently caressing the small bump.  
  
"It's not that big." She said looking down at him.  
  
"If you don't know to look for it then it's not that noticeable. But now that I know it's very noticeable." He said standing up. "When are you gonna tell Amy?"  
  
"I dunno." Marissa said with a shrug.  
  
"She's gonna notice sooner or later."  
  
"I know but when I tell her that you're the father, I'm gonna have to tell her about us." She said softly.  
  
"Well then that's something we're just going to have to tell her...and Matt."  
  
"We?" She questioned.  
  
"Of course we. You didn't think I was gonna let you do this by yourself did you?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't think of it." She said softly as she sat down.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go through this alone. I helped create it and I'm gonna help take care of it." He said sitting next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I'm not ready for this Jeff." She confessed as her eyes began to water. "I'm not ready to be a mom."  
  
"I know sweetie, but it's something we have to deal with and we're gonna deal with it together." He soothed.  
  
"You promise?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yea, I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok...yesterday & today have been my 2 worst days. Yesterday, I slipped on frickin' ice at school going to the portables (portable classrooms that are outside). I mean first of all, it's gotta be like 32° out & I have 2 walk outside 2 get 2 almost all my classes, in the words of The Hurricane 'Wassupwitdat?' I bruised my tailbone & it hurts like hell. And the worst part wuz that every-1 who wuz outside saw. You'd think they would make sure all the ice is melted since ½ the school has 2 go out that way. Thank God I have a week & a ½ off. 2day I got my report card & let's just say it wasn't the best. My grades weren't like failing but they weren't the best & if I don't get 3 of my grades up next quarter, I don't get 2 go 2 my cuz's wedding in Arizona in May. I just had 2 get that off my chest, sorry 4 boring u. Anywho, thanx 2 Anime Witch02, Jen, Jeffs-NC- BabyGurl, LaSandra, Queene1886, Mollie, BiLlIoN-DoLlAr-AsHlEy, C.K. & Sarah 4 reviewin' & thanx 2 any-1 who wished me a Happy B-Day!! Right now that's all I have 2 say, so as always, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luvz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	4. It Wuz An Accident!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas or any other WWE Superstars mentioned in this fic.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~One Week Later~*  
  
Jeff watched Marissa walk into the Country Barrel door. "Hey Jeff, what's up?" Marissa said as she slid into the booth seat opposite of him.  
  
"How was class?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It was ok." She said taking one of his French fries.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think that was mine."  
  
"But we're hungry." Marissa said with puppy dog eyes as she put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"It's ok, I was just kidding. How are you two doing?" He asked.  
  
"We're good." She answered. "So...what's up?"  
  
"Well after you help me finish these fries, we're gonna go tell Matt and Amy. I already told them to meet us at my house." Jeff said taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ugh...I'm not hungry any more." Marissa said putting a French fry she had just taken back on his plate.  
  
"Marissa, you have to eat." Jeff said pushing the plate towards her.  
  
"I'll eat after we tell them. I'm to nervous now."  
  
"Fine, I'll pay then we can get out of here."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jeff sat on his couch as he watched Marissa pace in front of him. "Chill Riss." He said stopping her by putting his hands on her hips when she passed in front of him. "It's all gonna be ok." He said rubbing her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach.  
  
"You know it's sad."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked looking up at her.  
  
"It's sad that it took this to get us to be ok around each other." She said sitting next to him.  
  
"Yea it is." Jeff agreed.  
  
"They're going to kill us." Marissa sighed.  
  
"Yea, they probably will." Jeff said. "But like I said before, it's all gonna be ok." He said putting his hand up to caress her cheek. "I promise." Marissa put her hand over his.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd have gotten through these past few days." She said softly as their eyes met. Jeff's hand began to gently stroke her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her but before he could they heard two car doors slam causing them to jump away from each other. They heard the front door to Jeff's house open and close. A few seconds later Matt and Amy walked into his living room.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Marissa, what's up?" Matt asked as he and Amy sat on the love seat.  
  
"Well, we have to tell you something." Jeff said. Matt and Amy both nodded their heads, wanting to know what was going on. Jeff was about to go on, but Marissa spoke instead.  
  
"You guys know how you've been kinda suspecting that there is something going on between us, well you're right." Marissa said standing up.  
  
"Ok, so you're telling us that you two have been like...going out behind our backs?" Amy asked sitting up.  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"If you want I'll tell them." Jeff offered.  
  
"No, I've gotta do this...we've umm....we've been...kind of sleeping together." Marissa said nervously.  
  
"You've been WHAT?!?!" Matt and Amy exclaimed in unison as they both stood up.  
  
"That's not all..." Marissa began, "I'm...umm...I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're WHAT?!?!" Matt asked as Amy began to mutter loudly in Spanish. "What the fuck were you two thinking? It's bad enough you're sleeping together, but doesn't it make sense to use a damn condom?" Matt yelled at Jeff as Amy's voice became louder.  
  
"¿Cómo pueda usted? ¿Sabe usted cómo joder estúpido usted dos son? ¿Sabe usted cuánto usted acaba de joder arriba su vida, Marissa? (How could you? Do you know how fucking stupid you two are? Do you know how much you just fucked up your life, Marissa?)" She yelled, and then she turned her attention towards Jeff. "¡Y usted! ¡Usted pequeño...ugh...you tienen suerte yo no jodo la estrangulaciónlo ahora mismo! ¡Usted acaba de enroscar arriba su vida tiempo grande también! ¡Usted es nunca buscador! ¿Cómo el jode es usted va a ayudar su aumento un niño condenado? (And you! You little...ugh...you're lucky I'm not fucking strangling you right now. You just screwed up your life big time too. You're never home! How the fuck are you gonna help her raise a damn kid?)" Amy said as Jeff just looked at her nervously, not knowing what she said. Both Matt and Amy began yelling again.  
  
"¡Silencio!" Marissa yelled catching everyone's attention. "I know you guys are upset but that's it. No more of you yelling at us. This is hard enough on us without you two yelling at us every second. We know we should've been more careful but we made a mistake and we are dealing with the consequences." Marissa said calmly. Amy looked from Marissa to Jeff.  
  
"I need to get out of here." She said leaving.  
  
"I'll call you later, once we've all cooled down." Matt said following Amy. Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms around Marissa. She collapsed in his arms and began to cry, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Shh...it's ok." He soothed rubbing her back gently. He gently rocked her back forth as he continued to whisper more soothing words to her. A few minutes later, Marissa pulled away from him. She looked at the front of his shirt that was wet from her tears.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said drying her eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Jeff said looking down at his shirt. "You feel any better?"  
  
"A little. Do you think I could stay here tonight? I'm not up to dealing with Amy right now." Marissa said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Of course you can." Jeff said. "You wanna eat now?"  
  
"You're not gonna be happy till I eat something are you?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine, I'll eat something." She said giving in.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
Matt watched as Amy paced around his living room, still muttering in Spanish angrily. "You want to talk about it." Matt asked. Amy turned her attention to him and began yelling at him. "You're gonna have to yell in English."  
  
"Can you fucking believe them!! They were sleeping together when they weren't going out and they weren't even smart enough to use protection!! I thought they had more common sense than this!" Amy yelled throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"I know they were stupid, they were damn stupid, but it's not like they planned this. It was an accident, and accidents happen." Matt said calmly.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit mad?"  
  
"Oh I'm mad, hell I'm pissed, and Jeff's gonna hear from me later."  
  
"Yea well, Marissa is gonna hear from me now." She said grabbing her jacket.  
  
"No, no. You need to cool down before you go and talk to her." He said taking her jacket from her and leading her to the couch. She sat down on the couch and folded her arms over her chest. "Talk to her tomorrow, after you've slept on it."  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Around four o'clock in the morning, Jeff woke up. He got up and looked in the guest bedroom to check on Marissa, but she wasn't there. Jeff continued down the hall and then down the stairs to his living room. The TV was on, the volume low, and he saw Marissa asleep on the couch with Liger curled up at her feet. Jeff sat down on the edge of the couch and watched her sleep. She didn't seem to be sleeping to good. He gently stroked her hair and watched as her eyes slowly began to open. "What'cha doing down here?" He questioned softly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said sitting up. "What time is it?"  
  
"About four." He answered. "Why don't you go back to bed?"  
  
"I'm ok down here. I've got Liger to keep me company." She said patting the sleeping dog lightly on the head.  
  
"Come on Riss. You need to sleep." Jeff said.  
  
"I can't sleep. I'm just gonna watch some TV." Marissa said.  
  
"Would it help if you slept with me?" He asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, maybe."  
  
"Come on then." Jeff said helping her up. They walked up the stairs and to his room. Marissa climbed into his bed and Jeff climbed in on the other side. He put his arms loosely around her waist. About an hour later, Marissa was still awake and could tell by Jeff's breathing that he was too. She turned so that she was facing him. He opened his eyes at her movements. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I keep thinking about what Amy said." She said softly.  
  
"Umm...what did she say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We fucked up Jeff. We really screwed up our lives. I can't go to school and raise a kid, and you're never home." She said holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Jeff sighed.  
  
"I know it's gonna be hard. It's gonna be damn hard, but we're gonna get through it...together. I promise you we're gonna get through it together." Jeff said caressing her cheek softly. "And as far as school is concerned, if I have to, I'll quit wrestling so you can graduate college."  
  
"No. You will NOT quit wrestling. Do you understand me?" She said sitting up. "I will not have this baby be the reason you stop wrestling."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want." He said sitting up too. He ran a hand over her stomach. "But I promise you that we'll do it together. No matter what happens I'll always be there for you." He said as he kissed her stomach.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
"What? Of course I'm gonna keep this promise." Jeff said looking up at her.  
  
"Really Jeff, what happens when you decide that you don't want to be stuck with a baby? What happens when you get a girlfriend who doesn't want anything to do with a kid and wants you all to herself? Tell me what happens then Jeff."  
  
"First of all that is NOT gonna happen. As far as a girlfriend goes, she's gonna have to either accept that I'm a father or she's gonna have to take a hike because I'm already in love with this baby and you." Jeff answered, not realizing what he just said.  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?" Marissa asked shocked.  
  
"I said that I'm already in love with the baby and you..." He trailed off, finally realizing what he said.  
  
"You're in love with me?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"I...I...yea, I guess I am." Jeff confessed.  
  
"You guess you are? Jeff are you, yes or no?" She demanded.  
  
"Yes." He said after a few seconds of silence. "I also know that you don't feel the same way as me."  
  
"How do you know that when you haven't even asked me?" She asked softly. *What the hell? Is she trying to make me feel even worse than already do?* Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"How do you feel, Marissa?" Jeff asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I love you Jeff." She said kissing him softly. When she pulled away from him, Jeff was in a state of shock. "Remember when I told you I couldn't sleep with you anymore?" She asked and Jeff nodded. "It wasn't because of school, school was fine, it was because I wanted to be more than your bed mate and friend."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently caressing her cheek.  
  
"Because I didn't think you felt the same way." Marissa said. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"  
  
"At first, I wasn't sure of my feelings. I knew I had more than just friendly feelings for you, but I wasn't sure of them, you know? Anyways, when we stopped sleeping together and things became weird, I finally realized what they mean when they say 'you don't know what you have till it's gone'." Jeff answered.  
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I suggest that we should go and get married." Jeff said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?" Marissa asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I was just kidding." Jeff said with a smile as she smacked him on the arm.  
  
"That was NOT funny." She said seriously.  
  
"Sorry, how about we just go out and see where that takes us." He suggested.  
  
"That sounds better." Marissa said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Why don't we go to sleep?" Jeff said as he lay down.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll be able to sleep now." She said lying down next to him and he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night." She said snuggling into his chest.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: O MY GOD!!!!!!!!! I can't freakin believe they just said they luv each other!!! I wuzn't gonna put them 2gether just yet but I'm in a horrible writers block rut and that is the only thing I could think of. I got the Spanish from a website that translates everything 4 u in 5 secs so I don't know how accurate it is. Who saw No Way Out? I did!!! If you didn't & don't want 2 know some of the results then do NOT read the next sentence. Poor Matt got bitch slapped by Jeff, but he won the Cruiserweight Title, Jeff lost 2 Jericho *tear*, & Stone Cold Steve Austin returned gave Eric Bitchoff 4 Stone Cold Stunners!!! WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? Sorry about that...I just had 2 get that out of my system. Thanx 2 Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, AnimeWitch2, & Alisha 4 reviewin'. As always, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luvz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	5. It Wuz All A Dream

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
A/N: This may be a little confusing at first, but hopefully you'll catch on.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Marissa woke with jump and sat straight up in bed. She looked around her room in a panic. She saw her chemistry book lying haphazardly on the floor next to her bed.  
  
"What's wrong Riss?" A tired Jeff asked as he leaned on his elbow and looked at her.  
  
"We used protection last night, right?" She asked holding the sheet up to her chest.  
  
"Ummm..." Jeff said pausing momentarily as his attention went to the empty condom wrapper on her bed side table, "yea, we did."  
  
"Oh, thank God it was all a dream." Marissa said leaning her head back on the head board of her bed and closing her eyes.  
  
"What was a dream?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"Just a really weird dream I had that freaked me out."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No." Marissa said quickly shaking her head. "Ummm....don't you have to catch a plane early this morning?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you the other day that they gave me two weekends a month off?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh yea, you did. Sorry." She said sinking back down into the covers.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Jeff asked lying next to her.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She sighed as Jeff put his arms around her.  
  
"Well if you're sure then let's go back to sleep because I'm really tired."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next morning, after Jeff had left, Marissa went out and got an E.P.T pregnancy test. She paced back in forth in front of the bathroom checking her watch every second waiting for the minute she had to wait to be up. *10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1* She counted down in her head before quickly walking into the bathroom. She picked up the test, took a deep breathe and closed her eyes a second before looking at it.  
  
"Oh thank God." She breathed as she saw only one line. She heard the front door slam and quickly wrapped tissues and toilet paper around the test before tossing it in the garbage.  
  
"Marissa!" She heard Amy call to her from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming Aimes!" She yelled back as she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. "What's up?" She asked as she pushed the kitchen door open.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know that I'm gonna go on the road with Matt for a few days, then." Amy answered as she took a sip of the soda she had in her hand.  
  
"Cool chica." Marissa said going to the refrigerator. "When does the flight leave?" She asked as she took an apple out fridge and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Umm...oh shit I've gotta be at the airport in an hour. I better finish packing." Amy said running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Later that afternoon, Marissa headed to Jeff's house out of pure boredom. She had been alone in her and Amy's house for about two hours and she was getting bored of watching Punk'd reruns on MTV and talking to Mason. She figured Jeff would be home either riding on his motocross bike or doing some crazy artistic thing that came into his head. Sure enough when she pulled into his drive way she could see him on a ladder in his backyard working on the huge alumminummy on the top of his studio. She got out of the car and walked around the side of the house. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Hardy Boy!" She yelled up to him. Jeff looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Riss!" He yelled down as he climbed down the ladder. "What's up?" He asked as he hopped down in front of her.  
  
"I got bored. Mason's not a very good conversation maker." She said with a smile and Jeff laughed a little.  
  
"What happened to Amy?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, she went with Matt for the weekend." She said and Jeff nodded.  
  
"I figured she would. She's been saying for a few months how she wants to spend more time with Matt." Jeff said pulling his wife beater over his head. "Damn it's hot out today." Marissa bit her lip as her eyes traveled down his chest. Jeff noticed this and smirked. "Does something interest you?" He asked and Marissa's eyes shot up to his face. She blushed feverishly. "It's not like you haven't gotten a taste before." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. The blush left her cheeks and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess I should expect you to have your mind in the gutter."  
  
"Oh you know you like it when my minds in the gutter." He said moving closer to her.  
  
"No way, you're a mess Jeff." She said as he backed her against the wall of his studio. Jeff smirked and shrugged as he put his hands on either side of her head. "Jeff you're covered in mud!" She screeched. Jeff looked down at himself.  
  
"I am aren't I?" He asked before he began kissing her neck. Marissa ran her hands down his chest and around to his back.  
  
"Mmmm...Jeff, what if someone comes?" She moaned out softly as Jeff's lips traveled lower down and began to trace the low cut neck line of her shirt.  
  
"Don't worry about that, everyone's away." He said pressing his body against hers.  
  
"What about your Dad, or the band?" She asked as his lips went back to her neck.  
  
"They're all busy today." He answered before kissing her passionately on the lips. He picked her up and carried her into his house.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jeff leaned on his elbow and looked at Marissa. She gave him a small smile as she pulled the blankets tighter around her body.  
  
"What?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"What was wrong last night?" He asked.  
  
"When?" She asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"When you woke up, it was as if you didn't know where you were or what was going on."  
  
"Oh, I just had a REALLY freaky dream." Marissa said sitting up.  
  
"Well, what was your dream about?"  
  
"It was just weird."  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It was just...I had a dream that I was pregnant." Marissa said and Jeff nodded.  
  
"That's why the first thing you asked me was if we used protection." He concluded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well...you're umm...not...are you?" He asked a little nervously.  
  
"No, I took an E.P.T this morning it was negative." Jeff let out the breath he had been holding and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank God." He exclaimed softly. "Was that all your dream was about?" He asked.  
  
"Umm...yea." She lied, not mentioning the fact that they had both confessed their love for one another. Her dream had made her think. Maybe Jeff really did have some kind of feelings like that for her, or maybe it was just a fantasy she so desperately wished to be true.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked not really believing her.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure." She said running a hand up his chest to try to get him off the subject. Jeff leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Marissa giggled softly as they heard somebody call Jeff from the bottom of the stairs. Jeff quickly opened his eyes and looked at Marissa.  
  
"Umm...get dressed and stay here." He said getting up and quickly getting dressed.  
  
"Jeff!!!!" They could here Gilbert Hardy yell for his son as he started to come up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Dad!" Jeff yelled back as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I'll be rite back." He said as he walked out of his bedroom. Marissa got up and quickly began to get dressed. She looked over at the bed once she finished dressing and quickly neatened it up so it looked like it had not been slept in.  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
"Hi Dad." Jeff said as he met his father at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been Jeff? I've been calling for the past hour trying to get a hold of you and I got the answering machine every time. What have you been doing?" Gilbert questioned and Jeff gave him a nervous smile.  
  
"I was umm..." Jeff said nervously before being interrupted by his father.  
  
"And wasn't that Marissa's car I saw in your driveway?" He asked and then went onto say what a sweet girl he thought she was.  
  
"Umm Marissa is here because...umm...I was umm...teaching her how to ride a dirt bike and right now she's getting changed in the bathroom." He said saying the last part slightly louder hoping that Marissa was listening at the door and would get the hint. "That's why I didn't hear the phone ringing." Jeff covered up.  
  
"Ok then Jeff...I just came over to see how you were doing son." He answered as Marissa walked out of the bathroom that connected to Jeff's bedroom. "Oh hello Marissa."  
  
"Hi Mr. Hardy. How are you doing?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine dear...how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good."  
  
"Marissa what's that on your neck?" Mr. Hardy asked gesturing toward the side of her neck. Jeff quickly looked at her neck and noticed a small purple mark that he had given her a little earlier. "It looks like a...Oh my goodness Jeffrey Nero Hardy! The two of you aren't even dating!" He yelled at his son. Marissa looked down in shame as her face began to turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"I...umm....we're-"  
  
"Not doing anything like that together." Marissa finished for Jeff softly, looking up at Mr. Hardy. "I umm...I went out last night and had a little too much to drink...and umm...and ended up going home with some guy I met." She said looking down again.  
  
"Oh...well then, I'm sorry for yelling at you Jeff...and I'm sorry for accusing the two of you for something like that. I'll umm...see myself out." Mr. Hardy said turning around and heading back down the stairs. "I'll call you later Jeff." He added before he was out of site.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Jeff asked turning to Marissa once he heard his front door open and close. Marissa looked up at him and sighed softly.  
  
"Well for one I didn't want your Dad mad at you...and Matt and Amy would've probably found out." She answered truthfully, and then she shook her head. "I should've checked myself and made sure I didn't have any visible marks...I usually have a few after we...ya know." She said and Jeff put his arms around her waist pulling her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." He said and she shook her head and laughed softly.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I should've checked-"  
  
"How about it's neither of our faults and it was just fate?" Jeff suggested cutting her off.  
  
"OK, deal."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next day Marissa pulled up in front of Shannon and Crystal's house. She got out of the car and walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, a cheery Crystal answered the front door.  
  
"Hey Marissa!" She said happily and Marissa smiled.  
  
"Well somebody's happy today." She said with a laugh and Crystal smiled.  
  
"Come on in. You said over the phone that you wanted to talk about something."  
  
"Umm...yea there is." Marissa said as she walked in.  
  
"Well go sit out on the back deck and I'll go get us something to drink." Marissa nodded and headed out to the deck and a few minutes later Crystal appeared with two glasses of lemonade.  
  
"So," She said sitting next to Marissa and handing her one of the glasses, "what's up?"  
  
"Well, I need to get something off my chest and you're the only person who I could think of that I was close to and wouldn't freak out on me." Crystal gave her a smile.  
  
"OK, what happened hunnie?"  
  
"Well, umm...you know how ya'll have been thinking there's something going on between me and Jeff?" Marissa asked and Crystal nodded. "You guys are right, there is something going on between us."  
  
"What's going on?" Crystal asked carefully.  
  
"We've been sleeping together." She answered quietly.  
  
"Oh my God! Really?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yea but please don't flip out cause if you tell Amy she'll freak on me and Jeff, if you tell Matt he'll flip on Jeff and I don't know about Shan but you hafta promise me you wont tell him or anyone else." Marissa begged. "Jeff doesn't even know I'm telling you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but wow...I'm just a little shocked." Crystal answered.  
  
"Yea but it's kind of weird."  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"It's just that when we're together and we're alone, we just...if you saw how we acted you would think we were going out. It's not like we're acting, or at least I'm not acting, but its just weird...I don't know." Marissa said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Ok, how exactly do you guys act like a couple?" Crystal asked with interest.  
  
"Well, we're just different around each other like, I dunno...umm...how about sometimes after we have sex he'll put his arms around me and then we'll just talk about anything that comes to our minds and then fall asleep in each others arms." Marissa said and Crystal nodded.  
  
"Hmmm..." She said in thought, "That does sound a like something me and Shan would do." She answered after a few minutes later. Marissa sighed loudly.  
  
"How did I get myself into this?" She asked shaking her head.  
  
"You don't like what's going on with you and Jeff?"  
  
"Its not that I don't like it it's just-"  
  
"You wish it were more." Crystal finished for her.  
  
"Yea you're right." Marissa admitted softly rubbing a hand over her eyes. "It's just that we're friends with benefits...that's it. It's something that could end tomorrow or even tonight."  
  
"I really don't know how to help you, Riss. The best advice I could give you is to talk to him." Crystal suggested.  
  
"Thanks, Crys, just please don't tell anyone about our little conversation."  
  
"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She replied with a smile. "But if you don't mind me asking..how did the two of you start this whole thing?"  
  
"Well, it was right after Jeff broke up with Trish six months ago. That was the same week I broke up with CJ.and we were comforting each other and it just happened. Then afterwards we decided that we wanted to just keep doing it.but just have no commitment." Crystal nodded.  
  
"Yea I remember that week. I remember you just moping around.and then the day Jeff came back all he was doing was moping around and then you both seemed a little better the next day." She said and Marissa nodded.  
  
"Yea that night I went over to Jeff's to watch a couple of movies and we started talking bout it and it just happened." Marissa said with a shrug. "Shit, I gotta go do some shopping before the stores close. You wanna come, then maybe we could go get something to eat?" She suggested looking at her watch.  
  
"Yea that sounds like a good idea to me." Crystal answered standing up. "Just let me go get my bag and my keys and I'll meet you out front." She said as they walked into the back door.  
  
"Ok." Marissa said as she headed for the front door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N 2: OK, now for those of you who are confused.the whole thing where Marissa was pregnant was just a dream.......becuz.......well I got totally and completely stuck when I left it there. I figured this way there could be more drama and stuff. Anywayz......now I know I haven't updated this story since......February I think so0o I really wouldn't b surprised if everyone forgot bout this story......LoL.......anywayz.......I have no clu when this will be updated again becuz 1) I am going away (yes AGAIN) to Pennsylvania till next Saturday and 2) I haven't even started writing the next chapter, tho I do have sum ideas for where I want this story to go. Alright well I'm out az always plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
